Smallville: The Secret Wars
by charlie Edwards
Summary: The final battle between Clark Kent and his team and citizens of the Mirror Universe. Clark will discover more of his destiny as he fights not only his enemies but his own demons as well. crossover with Heroes and and an appearance by SpiderMan
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: The Secret Wars

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean and Marie Knight is my characters but their powers are copyrighted above. Heroes is copyrighted 2006-2007 NBC/Universal Studios. The Beyonder is copyrighted 1984 Marvel Entertainment Inc. all other characters are mine Spider-Man and the black costume are copyrighted 2007 Columbia Pictures and Marvel Entertainment)_

_Chapter 1: Genesis_

Beams of light streamed through time and space to a little known and used planet created by a being of enormous power known simply as _The Beyonder_. Only the super-powered adventurer known as _Spider-Man_ had been to the planet before. The beams of light separated from each other beaming the individuals from two separate universes to different parts of the planet known as battleworld.

The 5 individuals stared at the alien surroundings. They were Chloe Sullivan-Wayne, Matt Parkman, Claire Bennett, Peter Parker, also known as _The Amazing Spider-Man_, Trinity Jean Knight, and her half-brother Clark Kent, also known as Kal-El of Krypton as well as Kara of Krypton.

"Where are we?" Claire asked as she stared at the alien city that they had landed in.

"Welcome to battleworld, my friends," Peter Parker said as his clothes shifted from civilian clothing to the alien symbiotic costume that was black, except for the white spider in the center of the costume and the white web shooters and the white eyes that made up the mask.

"So who are we up against?" Matt Parkman asked as the team began to walk around. Trinity then noticed a building that bore the cross symbol on it.

"Let's go in here," She suggested. They walked into the command facility.

"_Welcome Trinity Jean Knight and team. Requirement of voice command from Kal-El is needed to activate this facility," _the electronic voice said in flawless English.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton." Clark said using his kryptonian name. They moved to a big room that held a 80 inch flat screen monitor and a row of computers. The screen began to show images. Lex Luthor, Brainiac which looked like Milton Fine, Bizarro who was a "Zoner"who had cloned the body of the _Last Son of Krypton, _Lana Lang and Trinity Marie Knight and the being known as Sylar.

"Great. We get to fight Sylar," Claire said sarcastically, not finding where she was funny.

"Lana joined them?" Trinity said not understanding. Kara moved to the computer and began to type at super speed. She brought up a DNA sequencer and the DNA did not match that of "Lana Lang".

"It's the mirror Universe version of Lana," Trinity said. Kara turned. She did not understand.

"Mirror Universe?" She asked. Clark just smiled.

"There is a parallel universe that is an exact duplicate of our own with a couple of minor differences. One is Krypton is the bright shining jewel that she was in our universe. The second is that the citizens of this universe have some very different morals than our own. We would call them corrupt, barbaric, savage versions of our own where decency, honesty, holiness and goodness are considered a waste of time and a joke. These people are ruled by a society where survival of the fittest is the primary motivator of their lives," Clark said.

"I hate to disappoint you but that can not exist," Kara said. Trinity moved to the computer and used her super speed to type and brought up video from 2002 of a mirror Smallville High School appearing across the street from Smallville High School.

"This was recorded by a satellite orbiting Earth. Apparently the Beyonder sent a satellite and recorded the events of our planet and recorded this event. In May of 2002, a Smallville High School penetrated our dimension and sent over two of its citizens to gather information about us. They were Lana Lang and Clark Kent. They had been sent to gather military information and weapons capability of our military because they were preparing a hostile takeover of our planet. They just needed our military information to corroborate what they apparently already knew. I had just come to Smallville after helping Michael Knight stop Lionel Luthor from pinning a crime on the Foundation for Law And Government, when Clark and Lana had been sent through with Chloe being able to communicate with our Clark and Lana. Apparently the recent excursions to our Universe by the Mirror Michael Knight and Kal-El's recent abduction and Trinity Marie's assassination of Lionel Luthor were the final offense against our universe. We were being watched the whole time by the beyonder. Now in order for us to stop the Mirror Universe we were abducted by the beyonder to wage one final battle against the citizens of the mirror universe to determine which universe would survive," Trinity said as scenes after scene appeared on the scene of Mirror Universe appearances of duplicates sent to our universe.

"I still don't understand," Kara said. They then heard a new voice. The voice of _The One From Beyond._

"_You do not have to understand, just find a way to stop them. Because if you do not then they will stop at nothing to invade and enslave our universe," the beyonder_ said as he walked in.

"What is this?" Chloe asked staring at the place.

"_This is your headquarters while you are here, Chloe Sullivan. Here everything you desire and need is here while you wage war against those people from the Mirror Universe. This is the communication center where you Miss Sullivan will aid your companions. You must learn everything you can about your counterparts that were brought here. For that is the only way you can defeat your foes," _The Beynder said.

"Can we learn their history here?" Peter Parker asked as his mask flowed off of his face. The Beyonder nodded.

"Then we must learn everything we can about them because if we don't all will be lost," Clark said. "Let's do it!"

_To be continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: The Secret Wars

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network. Trinity Jean & Trinity Marie Knight is my character but their powers are copyrighted above. Heroes is copyrighted 2006-2007 NBC/Universal Studios. The Beyonder is copyrighted 1984 Marvel Entertainment. Spider-Man and the alien costume are copyrighted 2007 Columbia Pictures. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 2: Genesis 2_

_Battleworld:_ Lex Luthor turned to see the allies that had been chosen for him. They were Brainiac, who had taken the default form of Professor Milton Fine, a "Zoner"who had cloned the body of Lex's enemy Clark Kent, Trinity Marie Knight, Lana Lang and the madman known as Sylar.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Lex asked in frustration. He had been at a LexCorp lab examining a project that he had poured millions into, when white light had surrounded him and had taken him to this lab.

"I am not sure, but I can tell you this much. Whoever did this will face my wrath" Sylar said. He had been killing super-powered humans in the New York area and had stolen their brains for the absorption of their powers, but this collection of people he had heard about. The Mirror double of Knight Enterprises CEO Trinity Jean Knight who had been hired by Lex Luthor to kill his father, Professor Milton Fine, who had been linked to a black ship that had landed in a Kansas small town, an inmate from someplace called "The Phantom Zone" who had cloned Clark Kent's body. He had read about Clark Kent and his powers thanks to the notes he had stolen from noted scientist Molinder Suresh.

Fine spoke up, "There is a being of incredible power who calls himself the Beyonder who had designed a planet to take some of Earth's super-powered heroes and pit them against common foes back in the Earth Year 2002. Perhaps he has done the same,"

"I've never read about that," Lex said. "And you probably never will. The Heroes that had fought here had made a bargain to never discuss it. There was one being known as Spider-Man who in his alter ego worked for a newspaper. He had agreed not to publish any photos about it. We are here for a reason. Quite possibly due to your contract to kill your father," Fine said again.

"How could you know that? I never told anyone," Lex said.

"You forget that my world was destroyed, Son of Lionel Luthor," The Zoner who called himself Bizarro. "that Krypton was once a shining jewel in this universe. We too have known of the mirror Universe for some time even before they attempted to invade and enslave this universe," Bizarro continued.

"What does he mean by that?" Sylar said, "And what is Krypton?" He asked. Lex smiled.

"A Year ago, Lana Lang had discovered a black ship that had crash landed on Earth in Smallville. Two followers of the being known as Zod, were released from that ship. Fine showed up a little while later, and I had done some research on him. Apparently he came from a world that once existed in another galaxy called Krypton. They were an advanced technological society. Fine claimed to have been working for one man called General Zod. Zod had arrived with some aliens to try to take over Earth, but were repelled by Clark Kent and some friends from the local resistance that had fought the alien Visitors before. Zod was killed, as was Fine by someone who looked like my father. Someone who called himself Jor-El," Lex said filling in for Sylar and The Mirror Trinity and the Mirror Lana information he had.

"Some time later you contacted my Lex and had ordered a contract out on your Father. You knew no one in your universe could do it without the repercussions, so I was sent in to kill Lionel. I have a feeling that this gathering of forces was set in motion by the Patriarch of Krypton, and the Beyonder to get rid of my universe once and for all," The mirror Trinity said.

"Did this Jor-El have any children?" Sylar asked, fascinated by this information.

Fine nodded, "Yes. The Chosen One of Krypton. His Kryptonian name is Kal-El. He will be revealed to us in time, but I sense his presence on this planet as well as two of your enemies, Gabriel Sylar. The Healer known as Claire Bennett whom you tried to kill in Odessa Texas, and Matt Parkman, The New York Police Officer who can hear thoughts. We must be cautious," Fine added.

"Who will lead us?" The Mirror Lana said, staring at each one of these men. Sylar, she had known from her own universe to be kind and compassionate, the kind of man who would be dead in her own universe. But this duplicate had powers. He had the gift of stealing the powers of someone else by absorbing their brain cells.

"The one known as Lex Luthor, who hired me to do his dirt work will suffice," Trinity said, drawing her pistol and pointing it at anyone who would disagree with her, no matter what.

"Woman, your gun cannot harm me, but I concur with your assessment. Lex Luthor will lead us to victory," Fine said. They all nodded. If the Beyonder wanted a game, They would give him a game...

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: The Secret Wars

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 the CW Network. Trinity Jean & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are copyrighted above. Heroes is copyrighted 2006-2007 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Spider-Man, The black costume and the Beyonder are copyrighted 1984 Marvel Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 3: crisis within_

Trinity Marie Knight woke up with a headache. She had just been taken in by Wilton Knight & Elizabeth Knight. They had been ordered by the Government to create a prototype to inspire terror in the hearts of the populace of the SSA, The Satanic States of America. This is a reality where decency, goodness, holiness, and honesty are considered a waste of time. Where the only way to live is to trust no one. And that is what Wilton did. His partner Lionel Luthor had begun helping him with the design matrix of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot in Smallville when Trinity had come into the lives of the Knight family. _

"_What's the good word, Devon?" Wilton said to his lab partner as Trinity stared on with a gleam in her eyes. _

"_She's not human that's for sure," Dr. Devon Miles said. He was both the partial creator of KARR and a doctor. He was examining Trinity's DNA. _

"_What's your name?" Devon said. Trinity, being a 7 year old just smiled and then twin beams of heat vision shot from her eyes. _

"_In the name of Zod, my name is Trinity. I have been sent to take over this planet in his name," She said as she looked at her adopted father who looked horrified at the dead body of his partner. _

"_Where did you come from?" He asked, His eyes white with horror. "The planet Krypton, you simple minded fool!" She said. She then grabbed him and began to squeeze, bear hugging her would be father. _

"_Please don't. I love you," Wilton breathed trying to gasp for air. Her strength was incredible. _

"_You will die!" she said. She then threw down the now lifeless body of Wilton Knight. She then went into the library and picked up the phone. She then dialed an extension. The extension was to LuthorCorp. _

"_It's done," She said. _

_Battleworld: Clark turned off the viewer in disgust at the scene the computer had just played for them. It had been a scene that the Beyonder's satellite had recorded some years ago, prior to Michael Long being rescued. _

"_What now?" Claire said, staring at the team. Clark Kent, who had adopted the code name boyscout for the duration that they would be here was team leader. Claire had adopted the name Healer, due to her powers to regenerate herself. Spider-man had left his alone. Matt Parkman had came up with the name Psylocke, due to his ability to hear people's thoughts. Kara just stared at them. As did Trinity. _

"_Clearly my double is more powerful than I imagined, " Trinity said thoughtfully. _

"_If only we had access to the Fortress," Chloe Sullivan said. Claire stared at her. _

"_It's a place where the knowledge of the 28 inhabited galaxies is stored. My father, Jor-El sent me to it to begin my training in the use of my powers in connection to my emotions. I didn't start until I had stopped every single escapee from the Phantom Zone, and that includes the one known as Bizarro." Clark said. _

"_Wait a minute! Your telling me that the person who looks like you on the other team is a phantom from some other demension? Does he have powers?" Matt asked. Clark nodded. _

"_he's an escapee from an interdemensional prision that Jor-El discovered before he discovered upon the Mirror Universe. Clark had been trapped there while Zod was being double crossed by the aliens he brought here, but Jor-El showed me a way to rescue him. Unfortunately he enabled a bunch of Kryptonian criminals to escape as well. He either killed them or put them back where they were," Chloe said as she was attempting to tap into the Fortress of Solitude's systems. _

"_So Your biological father discovered the Mirror Universe?" Claire said. Clark nodded. _

"_One of the phantoms that I had invertedly released needed a Kryptonian body to survive so he sampled my DNA. He's stronger than I am, and can fly," Clark said. _

"_I thought Brainiac had been killed," Trinity said as she used another computer to search for weaknesses in their enemies. _

"_The Brain Interact Construct lives?" Kara asked. Clark nodded. "What is that?" Claire asked. _

"_A living Computer built by the people of Krypton, until it was reprogrammed by General Zod to destroy the planet. My biological father and mother sent me to Earth to save me. Brainiac somehow found his way to Earth and attempted to release Zod from the Phantom Zone and did. He managed to clone a body of Lex before he was reimprisoned back in the Zone." Clark said. _

"_Who is their leader I wonder?" Matt asked. Kara said, "I hope it's not Lex. He's the one who took advantage of me sexually. I hate him and everything that he respresents," Kara continued, feeling a little bitter, and angry. _

"_My child I'm afraid he is," Spoke the voice of Jor-El as Chloe had tapped into the Fortress and had gotten a holographic emitter to work. _

"_Now what?" Matt said. He had read of LuthorCorp's possible ties to 9/11 and he too wanted revenge. _

"_We wait and we pray," Trinity said. _

"_For what?" Kara asked. _

"_For the arrival of Jor-El and Lara, Your relatives and Clark's parents. I also managed to highjack your mother. This computer is tied into a tramsporter here. I'm using the teleporter to transport them __here. I figured we could use their wisdom," Chloe said. Clark nodded. She engaged it, wondering what was going to happen now..._

_To be continued.._


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: The Secret Wars 

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network. Trinity Jean & Trinity Marie Knight is my character, but their powers are copyrighted above. Heroes is copyrighted 2006-2007 NBC/Universal Studios. Spider-Man, The black costume, The Beyonder are copyrighted 1984 Marvel Entertainment, Inc. Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)**_

_**Chapter 4: Flashback part 1**_

Clark twisted and turned in the alien bed in his quarters. His mind wandered as he slept. He then woke up screaming Lana's name. Claire walked in.

"Kal-El, are you all right?" She asked, using his Kryptonian name. He shook his head.

"I still can't get over how I got here," Clark said as he reached for a T-shirt and reached for the shorts that he had put on the floor. Claire was dressed in her nightgown, or at least a nightgown that resembled hers that she wore in Odessa.

"Neither can I. Wanna share it?" She asked, as she sat on the edge of the bed. Clark smiled.

"Sure, why not?" He said.

_A week ago: Clark stared at the prototype as he was doing some engine work on his sister's car to modify the engine. He then heard a voice. _

"_Son, I need you," was whispered in his ear. He then climbed into the car and deactivated the vehicle's Central Processing Unit. He didn't want Trinity knowing where he was going, nor did he want Kara knowing either. He then crouched, and used his powerful legs and he was flying in the air. Kara had shown him the gift of flying that his recent trip to Krypton had unlocked little over a year ago. He had flown to Metropolis. _

_LuthorCorp Plaza: Clark walked through into the Chairman's office to see the cloned body of Lionel Luthor, that Jor-El had cloned at a Knight Enterprises lab 3 years prior. With Lionel Luthor dead, Jor-El had accessed most of Lionel's personal files on his computer, and had discovered Lex's agenda with the last Phantom. To take the body and sample the blood to create a race of super soldiers to prepare a war between humans and humans with superhuman abilities. _

"_Yes, Father," Clark said. He saw the white eyes, and then saw the man smile. _

"_I've discovered the younger Luthor's plans. You must prepare a team to fight him, my son," Jor-El said. Clark then reached for his Cell Phone. _

"_I'll call Bruce Wayne and have him assemble the Justice League at once," Clark said, but he saw his father shake his head no. _

"_There is a being called the Beyonder who has prepared a team for you, Kal-El but you must fine tune the team to your liking. There is a girl in Odessa, Texas who has the ability to regenerate. Then there is the costumed adventurer called Spider-Man," Jor-El said. _

"_I'll check her out," Clark said. Jor-El then motioned for Clark to come to the computer. _

"_The Phantom has been found. You must find and defeat him. If not, all is lost, you must find the Odessa girl. She can aid you," Jor-El said. Clark nodded. _

_New York: Matt Parkman entered the house of Dr. Virgil Swann to see the scientist dead in his electric wheelchair. He reached out with his mind to hear the thoughts of the man but could hear nothing. He then heard a voice. _

"_I am Kal-El of Krypton. You have been Chosen to aid me in my struggle against evil," Clark said. Matt then began to listen to Clark's thoughts, but all he heard was a thought that was alien, not of this world. _

_He then stared at the cheerleader with him. "Wait a minute, you're that cheerleader in Odessa I read about. You have a gift, right?" Matt said. She nodded. _

"_As do you, Officer Parkman," Spoke another voice. Clark, Matt and Claire turned and saw a being with white eyes, but he was naked. _

"_Who are you?" Clark asked. The being just smiled. _

"_Kal-El, you are destined to do much more than worry about the citizens of Smallville. Your destiny is far greater than you can possibly imagine," The Beyonder said. "I am from Beyond your realm, Kal-El of Krypton. I knew Krypton from its inception, to its death. I saw you leave your world, just as Krypton died. You will be taken to a place beyond your solar system where you will face your greatest enemies, and meet your greatest allies. You three are gone," The Beyonder said, and white light shined around them, and the three were gone…_

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: The Secret Wars 

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters, but their powers are copyrighted above. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Spider-Man, The alien Costume, The Beyonder are copyrighted 1983-1984 Marvel Entertainment. All Other characters are mine)

_Chapter 5: Flashback part 2_

_The Lair of Lex Luthor on Battleworld:_ The Mirror Lana paced back and forth. She had marveled at the fact that this world so closely approximated day and night in both the _Mirror Universe_ & this one. She assumed it was probably about midnight, and she found herself in the private sanctuary of Alexander Luthor, this universe's version of him. Her own Lex was much darker than this one, having corrupted _the chosen One of Krypton_ to co-rule the Mirror Universe version of the US. She stared at this man she viewed as a false reflection of the man she knew who had corrupted the man she loved, despite the fact that Kal-El was an alien.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Lex asked as he was trying to get the advanced computers in his private sanctuary to interact with the computers at LuthorCorp. He then turned to face her. She was dark haired, full breasted and was trained in various forms of martial arts, so he had discovered an hour ago studying her while she and Sylar sparred.

"How did you come here? And why wasn't my Lex chosen for this mission?" She asked. Lex merely chuckled.

"Your Lex is a cold blooded murderer who corrupted a man to help him overthrow your own government and plunge it into darkness," Lex said as he began to circle her.

"Ah but My Lex and you are so much alike, Alexander. You are fascinated by the mystery that surrounds the one called Clark Kent. You sent an assassin to this universe from mine to kill your own father. Tell me, Alex, why you? And how did you get here?" Lana asked, staring at him.

LuthorCorp: three days ago, Lex had stared at the final component in the clone that he had cloned. Clone 543, which was a clone of Clark Kent's DNA. The clone wasn't really alive, but was merely a clone taken from a blood sample that he had stolen from the criminal Morgan Edge years ago after Dr. Helen Bryce had attempted to murder him for his money. He stared at the lead scientist.

"_Is he complete?" Lex asked. The scientist, unknown to him was Zor-El, Jor-El's brother, who went by the Earth Name John had gotten a sample of Clark's DNA from the farm and had brought it back to LuthorCorp for Lex to examine. He had created a clone much in the way Harry Osborn of OsCorp had cloned Peter Parker 15 years prior, but Lex's clone wasn't alive or dead. It was complete, but not active. It was created to unlock the mystery to Clark Kent, the man who had recently severed a friendship with Clark due to the fact that he knew Clark had been hiding something from him. Then General Zod had come, to try to take over Earth and Lex found himself along side Clark Kent and he had fought a demon who had possessed Lana Lang for it's own twisted ends, and Zod had revealed to him about the chosen one of Krypton. Zod had been sent back to the Phantom Zone, but not before his enforcers had built a cloning lab at a deserted LuthorCorp building in Metropolis. Lex had discovered it and began his secret research of unlocking super powered beings similar to Zod. And he had known it tied into the mystery of Clark Kent. _

"_He's done, Mr. Luthor, but I don't understand why you don't bring him to life. You have the answers you need right here," Zor-El said, smiling slightly. They then heard a new voice. _

"_The answers you are seeking will not be found in some Kansas farm boy, but in the recesses of your own black heart, Alexander Luthor. Come and I will show you the true meaning of power. Power beyond your wildest imagination," Spoke the man who had suddenly appeared. _

"_Who are you?" Lex asked, startled by the man's sudden appearance. _

"_I am from beyond your world. I have seen this world when it was created by its maker, but yet I am a maker as well. Surely you will have heard of the superhuman adventurer known as Spider-Man," The One from Beyond said casually. Lex smiled. _

"_He's a vigilante from New York. I understand the Daily Planet wants an interview with him," Lex said. _

"_Come with me and I will show you power undreamed of by your kind, and you will be aided by allies who share your common interests, and goals," The Beyonder said. Lex smiled. _

"Ok, you have my-" Lex said but before he could continue he was gone in a flash of light.

"So why are you here, Alexander?" The Mirror Lana asked him. They then heard the voice of Milton Fine, also known as Brainiac.

"He wishes to uncover the secret of Clark Kent, isn't that obvious?" Fine said. Lex just smiled.

"Let's continue this in your quarters, shall we?" Lex said and the two walked off…

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: The Secret Wars

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean & Trinity Marie Knight is my character but their powers are copyrighted above. Heroes is copyrighted 2006-2007 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. The Beyonder, Spider-Man & The Black Costume is copyrighted 1983-1985 Marvel Entertainment, Inc. All Other characters are mine)

_Chapter 6: Trinity and Kara Square off_

Trinity Jean Knight glanced out the window of the fortress that was Clark's headquarters. She sighed as she remembered her adopted father Wilton and Her Mother Elizabeth Knight.

"You all right?" Kara asked. Trinity turned around to see Kara Ann Knight, her cousin as well as Clark's.

"Not really, Kara. I have a question for you. What was it like growing up on Krypton?" Trinity asked after a minute. Kara stared at her.

"How do you know about Krypton?" Kara asked. Claire walked in.

"Do you guys know it's 2am?" She said, as she was wiping sleep from her eyes. Kara nodded.

"Yes, but I want to know how she knows about Krypton?" Kara said, pointing a finger at Trinity.

"Jor-El is my biological father. My mother is Elizabeth Knight of Earth. They met in 1977. My father was on his way back to Smallville to warn the Kents about the coming meteor shower years later, and he met and was seduced by my mother. She was impregnated, and I was hidden from her husband, Wilton Knight for years before he finally accepted me in 1981, about a year before Michael Knight appeared, the man I eventually married. I have these memories of Krypton, because Kal-El and I had gone there to prevent a 2nd meteor shower. During my brief time there, I was in Krypton's glory days, before General Zod destroyed it," Trinity said.

"How can you be like Clark, when your mother is human?" Claire asked. Kara stared at her.

"How can you say that about General Zod. He's never been anything but kind to me and my father Zor-El. What do you have against my uncle?" Kara said.

"Looks like you two have some issues that need to be resolved," Claire said backing away. Trinity turned to see the young woman walk away, but not before Kara punched her.

"Kara, what the hell is wrong with you?" Trinity said, as she then grabbed Kara's foot to prevent her from using her foot to take Trinity's head off.

"Bitch, you insulted my uncle," Kara said. Trinity stared at her with a sudden realization.

"Kara, you don't know him like Clark and I did. He made a pact with some aliens and a demon to overthrow and take over Earth. I was told by Jor-El that Zod was responsible for the destruction of our home world. Why won't you listen to reason?" Trinity said as she used her heat vision to knock Kara back. She watched Kara peel herself out of the alien steel.

"Because that is not the General Zod that I knew, liar," Kara said. They then heard a voice that only both of them knew.

"_Kara, my niece, the man you knew as General Zod was responsible for our world's destruction when he let his lust for power and his own insatiable greed get the best of him. He was elevated to the rank of General for aiding us against the Visitor aggression, but we soon learned his true goal was to cripple the Governing Council and make himself absolute ruler of Krypton. When we discovered his plan, he sent a missle system into our sun, causing it to turn red. My guards captured Zod and placed him into the phantom Zone as punishment against all Kryptonians. He came to Earth to attempt to take over this world, but my son and daughter and Lex Luthor stopped him. You must remember my niece the reason why you never saw me much, was because Zor-El and Zod's goals were not in the best interest of Krypton. You were sent here from the City of Kandor by your mother Lorina and I after your father had left Kandor's ruling Council due to his being related to the most destructive man on the planet. The mirror duplicate of my daughter killed your mother. Never forget that despite that you never saw me much while Krypton existed, I loved you very much,"_ Jor-El said as he saw the two women finally stop fighting.

"So you know of life on Krypton? Did you enjoy it?" Kara said envious of Trinity.

"Kara, Clark and I were only there for a little while. I didn't for instance get a chance to see the wall of leaders that Father keeps mentioning. There is allegedly a copy of it in the Fortress of Solitude on Earth, but Clark and I have never been able to find it or access it," Trinity said.

"Why do you refer to Kal-El by his Earth name. His name is Kal-El," Kara said.

"_Kara, I sent Kal-El to Jonathan and Martha Kent because they were the best representation of human beings I could find on my brief stay on Earth. They represented goodness, and kindness that I could find. I chose them for that reason and that reason alone. I have watched over him ever since they found his shuttle in Shuster's field that eventful day when fragments of our shattered world fell to Earth. Like the Christ of Earth who is the Messiah, I chose not to allow Kal-El to be born to the rich and the powerful, like the Luthors, but to common poor people who would raise Kal-El with values similar to my own. Kal-El both bears the name of the house of El and the house of Kent well. He will forever bear both names as a witness to the best of Both Krypton and Earth. Humans are basically like us, but their propensity for evil out ways the goodness that was given to them by their Creator. I sent them Kal-El to shine a light that will show them that the best in them can be done for their world. They only needed someone to show them the way. Kal-El will use his powers and gifts as a sign to the humans to inspire them. You will aid him, but Kara you must grow up and not give in to your anger." _ Jor-El said. Trinity and Kara began to circle each other, and Kara spoke,

"I don't like you Trinity Jean Knight," She said. Trinity smiled, amused.

"If you didn't like me, Kara, why did you choose my last name when you gave that cop your name?" Trinity fired back. Kara then smiled.

"Can we be friends?" Kara asked, extending her hand. Trinity extended her own. "Before we can be family, we must know about each other and learn to trust each other." Trinity finally said.

"Well said, daughter of both Krypton and Earth," Spoke the voice of Dr. Molinder Suresh, who had been brought to battleworld, by the Beyonder's beam that had transported Clark, Matt Parkman, Claire Bennett and Trinity and Kara to the planet.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Trinity said as Clark came in, a look of frustration on his face.

"Sylar is coming, alone. He's after Claire and he could be after all of us. Father, can you call the team and assemble them in the command station in 10 minutes? I think this war we found ourselves involved in is about to get started," Clark said.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: The Secret Wars

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are copyrighted above. Heroes is copyrighted 2006-2007-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Spiderman, The Beyonder and the black costume are copyrighted 1984, 2007 Marvel Entertainment Inc. All Other characters are mine)

_Chapter 7: first attack_

Chloe Sullivan stared at the security screens and saw the dark haired man formerly known as Gabriel Gray, now known as Sylar, who could absorb the powers and gifts of any super powered being by killing them. He had tried to go after the New York Congressman Nathan Petrelli but failed thanks to the actions of his brother Peter. Chloe had met Mohinder Suresh, a Muslim scientist who was carrying on the work of his father Chandra and had discovered Clark's abilities upon meeting Dr. Virgil Swann years ago. Now on Battleworld, Mohinder and Clark were working to expand Clark's kryptonian Gifts for Clark to gain control over his flight powers. But When Kara and Trinity Jean Knight had fought, Jor-El of Krypton had alerted Clark and the rest of the team to Sylar's attack separate from the rest of his own team to gain the regenerative powers of Claire Bennett, a 17 year old girl from Odessa Texas who had the gift of spontaneous regeneration.

"We got a problem!" Chloe said as Claire and Clark came in after sharing some of their stories of their gifts. Claire stared at the image of Sylar getting past the security system as if it was nothing.

"Who is this guy?" Chloe asked as she was frantically trying to keep up with him.

"He is the being known as Sylar, who has been after some people with gifts similar to Clark's. He went after my biological father, Nathan Petrelli, and my adopted father Noah Bennett, who used to work for a company known as Primatech, but in actually worked for a government branch known simply as "The Company", but failed in both attempts thanks to an operative known as The Haitian, who has the ability to block anyone's powers. He apparently wants my ability for his own use. You've got to protect me!" Claire said to Clark.

"Not a problem!" Spider-Man said as his costume switched from civilian clothes to the black and white alien symbiotic creature that served as his costume. Clark nodded as well.

They then heard the knocking sound from behind a wall. Clark used his X-ray Vision to see that it was Sylar. They then heard & saw the wall come crashing down.

"Give me Claire!" Sylar said in a low almost growling voice. Clark and Spider-Man stood in front of Claire. Clark turned to Claire and Chloe.

"Run! We'll give you cover!" Clark said as he turned and allowed the heat vision come forward and he shot his heat vision toward Sylar. The man was thrown back into a far wall.

"I'm not running!" Claire said, her fists clenched, against this man who had hunted and haunted her for weeks, before the Beyonder had come to seek her.

"Neither am I!" Chloe said. Spider-Man stared at both young women.

"Are they both this bad?" Spider-Man said shooting his webbing toward Sylar. Clark shook his head.

"I don't know Claire that well, but Chloe is that way!" Clark said. Mohinder came in, to see the man known as Sylar caught in the webbing.

"Dr. Suresh, here is someone you can examine," Clark said. They then saw a small image of a tattoo.

"I know this image. It's from LuthorCorp!" Suresh said staring at the small tattoo of the DNA looking image. Jor-El came in.

"We may have a bigger problem than we thought," Jor-El said.

_To be continued.._


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: Secret Wars

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Spider-Man, the black Costume, The Beyonder are copyrighted 1984, 2008 Marvel Entertainment. All Other characters are mine. Heroes is copyrighted 2007-2008 NBC Universal Studios. All & any Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios)_

_Chapter 8: Tattoo Part 1_

Mohinder Suresh stared at the image on the human known as Sylar's arm under a microscope. On his right arm was a small tattoo of the LexCorp Corporate image. Claire stared at the sedated man who had tried to kill both her biological father and her adopted Father due to the powers she had as she could heal her self. Her eyes lit up with a passion that none of her teammates could understand. She turned to see Clark standing there with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asked. She smiled at him. "Where in the world did you find hot chocolate on this alien world so far removed from home?" She asked.

"Chloe managed to tap into the Fortress and somehow got a machine to tap into more Earth type drinks rather than the alien drinks we've been unable to stomach. Tell me Claire, how do you know of LuthorCorp?" Clark asked.

"New York Congressman Nathan Petrelli happens to be my biological father. He and I did some digging and we discovered that LuthorCorp was behind some of Nathan's biggest contributions of late. I've never even met the man who owns them. Some of the checks were signed by Lionel Luthor and the others by Lex Luthor. Who is Lionel?" Claire asked as she moved from the lab to another part of the complex Fortress that they had found. They moved into the part of the lab that Spider-Man had said had the machine where he had found the black glob that had stretched out and had become his alien Costume, which later he had found out was an alien symbiote that was feeding off of his adrenaline and in return granted him extra strength and agility and speed.

Claire stared into Clark's dark eyes. Clark smiled at her, knowing full well the desire in her eyes.

"Claire I can't have you. I'm just barely 19 years old, and you're what 15. Even though you would never know signs of having sex, my conscience would know. I was brought up by fine, Christian people. They taught me to wait until marriage. I made a commitment to honor that. I can't break that. Besides I'm an alien from beyond your galaxy." Clark said.

"But you said your world is dead right? So that makes you one of us, right?" Claire asked. They then heard a new voice. Jor-El of Krypton.

"Even though our world is dead, if one Kryptonian lives, our race's legacy lives on. Kal-El was sent to be an example of light to your people Claire Bennett. Don't change who my son is. He has sacrificed enough to be here with you," Jor-El said. Claire turned from the scientist to the young man.

"My biological mother sacrificed herself so that I could go to the Mirror Universe and discover the Mirror Trinity. I barely knew her." Clark said.

"My friends I have learned something! Come quickly!" Mohinder said running into the lab. The three ran back to the lab where the man known as Sylar still lay near comatose.

"Underneath the LuthorCorp image that was literally tattooed onto his skin I found this," Mohinder said as he moved to a computer. The Computer brought up a Stylized Z inside a strange Octagonal shape. It was similar to the family crest of Jor-El that Clark had born once.

"Zor-El," Jor-El said disgusted. Clark turned to his father.

"Who is that?" Both Claire and Clark asked together. The cloned body of Lionel Luthor turned away from the two teenagers and sighed.

"You remember Kara saying that General Zod was her uncle? Well Zor-El is her father, and my brother. He aided Zod in his rise to power. I was able to stop Zod by imprisoning him in _The Phantom Zone_ but my brother managed to escape to Earth in a ship that was apparently similar to the one I designed for you. He wanted access to the Fortress of Solitude that I designed for you when I sent you on your journey to find the 5th Stone of power. Have you noticed any surges in the power grid at the Fortress lately?" Jor-El asked. Clark nodded.

"That would be my brother. He did not have Krypton's best interests at heart. He will seek to release General Zod from his prison again. Both Zor-El and Zod will recreate Earth into a Krypton but one ruled not by the bloodline of El, but one by the house of Zod. That is why we have to stop Lex here." Jor-El said.

"We have a problem guys," Chloe said coming in

_To be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: The Secret Wars

Smallville is © 2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. _Heroes_ is © 2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. _The Amazing Spider-Man, The Beyonder, & The Alien Costume is © 2007 Marvel Characters Inc and 20__th__ Century Fox Studios. _All Other characters are mine)

Chapter 9: Tattoo Part 2

Chloe pointed to the DNA matrix that was on the monitor. It was a feed from Trinity's half-brother Garth Knight and her husband Michael Knight. She then brought up the DNA matrix from Sylar who was in a Cryo-stasis chamber nearby.

"How did you get the DNA feeds from my husband and my brother Garth?" Trinity said as she was drinking a cup of Coffee that the liquid synthesizing machine produced. It was her second cup.

"Apparently Jor-El programmed into the Fortress computers the genetic make-up of your brother, and your husband. They match Sylar's perfectly," Chloe said as she reached for a cup of Coffee that she had fetched before she had gone to get the team.

"Hey I know that design," Peter Parker said coming in with his alien costume in "Civilian" Mode. Clark walked in from a nearby advanced library.

"How would you know that matrix?" Clark asked as he stared at the DNA matrix on the giant screens.

"Because my friend Harry Osborn's company OsCorp was working in cooperation with some company in Kansas on genetic manipulation. Before I was bitten by the radioactive spider that granted me my powers, Harry's father Norman asked me to join him, due to a paper I had written in High school on the subject. Norman wanted me on as a partner but He couldn't get me due to the fact that I was a freshman in high school and under New York law at the time, he couldn't hire anyone under 17 for any type of research. Harry took over the company and it was released who is partner was. It was LuthorCorp. My question is why would LuthorCorp be involved in rearranging the genetic make-Up of the Founder of FLAG's son?" Peter asked.

"How would you know about FLAG?" Chloe asked.

"Because in 2001, the Foundation for Law And Government because attached to the Federal Government as a secret branch of the FBI. I was born in 1977, about 5 years before Michael Knight appeared. Wilton Knight had made an agreement with his then partner Lionel Luthor to rearrange the fingerprints, face and DNA of Las Angeles Police Officer Michael Arthur Long to match that of Garth Knight, my brother who was in Africa serving 3 consecutive life sentences for killing an African chief. Lionel was also the person who aided my father in the design of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_. It was one of his technicians who misprogrammed the prototype for self-preservation. Wilton terminated the partnership in 1977 but called upon him again to alter Michael Long to become the man who is my husband Michael Knight. Jennifer Knight was away in college so she didn't know but did not approve when she found out what dad had done. Shortly there after KITT was built using a different team, while dad, Devon Miles and I tried to save Michael's life," Trinity said.

"So what does that mean? Why did Jor-El program this information into the Fortress Computers?" Chloe asked. They all turned to see Jor-El when he spoke.

"Because the lives of the Knight family line, the Luthors and the Kents had become intertwined before I met Elizabeth Knight. I thought that information genetically would be useful one day. I did not take the genetic snapshot, but one of Krypton's satellites was in Earth's orbit and scanned the body of one Garth Knight. Before I sent Kal-El on his way, I encoded this information into the 5th power stone that you discovered on Krypton years ago when I sent you on your first mission to see if you were worthy of the power that was inherent in you. You were. When the Fortress formed out of the artic snow, this genetic information was encoded into the crystals the Fortress uses to gather information about Earth to aid Kal-El in his destiny." Jor-El said. They then heard proximity alarms. Chloe brought up the exterior cameras two miles from the Command center.

"It's your doppelganger and the Mirror Trinity," Claire said running in out of breath.

"How do you know, Claire?" Clark said.

"I was in the computer library when the security cameras switched on before the proximity alarms kicked on. They tripped a sensor node.

"They must be coming for Sylar. Defensive positions," Clark said as he grabbed a nearby duffle bag.

"What is he going to do?" Jor-El asked Trinity. She shook her head.

"To change into something more befitting the Chosen One of Krypton," Chloe said with a smile of satisfaction…

To be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville: Secret Wars

(This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©above. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Any Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)

_Chapter 10: Clark Kent: Superman_

Clark stepped out of the room wearing a costume with a cape. On the chest of the costume, was the family crest of the House of El. The symbol was an octagonal shape with a stylized S within that Octagonal shape. The shape was a red color. The rest of the costume was like a body suit but was colored blue. The cape that flowed behind him, attached to the costume was red. On part of that cape was the octagonal shape that was the House crest of the family of El. Around Clark's waist was a gold belt and on his feet were red boots. Clark stared at Trinity and then Jor-El and then Chloe.

"Glad Lois isn't here," Chloe said as she eyed her friend. Trinity turned and looked at Chloe with an amused grin on her face.

"Lois doesn't like Clark remember? She'd figure Clark out really fast," Trinity said.

"How long did it take me to find out about Clark? And no offense, although Alicia set it up, I long had my suspicions about your gifs," Chloe said. Claire stared at them.

"What are you going to call yourself, Clark. You can't use your birth name but you have to keep it mysterious, to avoid people knowing who you are," She said.

"Like when you called yourself the healer?" Clark said as he moved to a nearby computer screen and appeared a holographic mirror in which he stared intently at his image.

"Well you've got super powers and you're a man. Superman?" Trinity suggested. Jor-El stared at the friends of Clark Kent.

"My friends, that is good, but how do we conceal Kal-El from the rest of the world? Kal-El must have a normal life with you, his friends. He needs normalcy. Although he was from a planet that is technologically advanced than Earth, but even the people of the great civilization of Krypton needed normalcy to live their lives. Tell me, Sullivan, who is the _phantom Zone Escapee_?" Jor-El said. Chloe sat down at the computer and recalled the video link that they had received shortly after they had arrived to Battleworld.

"I recognize him," Jor-El said as he saw the crystallized face of the duplicate of Clark Kent.

"Who is he?" Clark said.

"Experiment 146. He was designed as an answer to General Zod. Zod caused an insurrection on your homeworld," Jor-El said.

"I've faced General Zod," Clark said. Jor-El nodded at the memory. He had aided his son in that battle between General Zod and Kal-El, but the battle had been Kal-El's alone.

"And we both know how that battle ended, My Son. You nearly lost your life fighting against General Zod and the alien Visitors that he betrayed and he died at your hands. Experiment 146 is a warrior where as General Zod was a soldier. If you think Zod was tough the being who calls himself Bizarro will be worse, my Son," Jor-El said.

"If I am to be Kal-El, then I must become more than a man. I can remember Lana asking me what was I? Was I man or superman? I had answered at the time that I wasn't sure yet. Now I know. I am both. The terrans had a messiah who was much more than a man. I came from a world greater than Earth in terms of technology. But the human spirit and their need for salvation makes Earth far superior than Krypton. I am Kal-El of Krypton, my Father and I am ready to accept my destiny. When I saved Chloe when she came to the Fortress, you said my destiny was much more than to save more than one human life. I will battle Lex Luthor and his team to save a planet," Clark said.

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

Smallville: The Secret Wars

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Any & All Knight Rider elements is ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Spiderman & The alien Costume is ©1983, 2007 Marvel Characters, Inc. all other characters are mine)

_Chapter 11: Lex struggles with his demons_

_Luthor Lair:_ The _Mirror _Trinity Knight stormed into the complex command chamber to see the bald man she knew as Lex Luthor who had requested She, an assassin from _The Mirror Universe_ had been sent by Kal-El, her corrupted brother who co-ruled her universe with her version of Lex. She still didn't understand why the Beyonder didn't pick her own version of Lex. But she chose to follow this one. But now with the likes of Brainiac, who was in his human guise of Professor Milton Fine, the _Phantom Zone _escapee who had replicated Clark's DNA and had created for himself a cloned body of Clark Kent.

"Aren't we going after Sylar?" Trinity Marie Knight asked, staring intently into Lex's eyes. Lex turned his chair from the alien computer, which had the DNA matrix of the being known as Sylar on the screen.

"Ms. Knight, that is my first agenda, but I'm curious as to how your mirror double's husband and Sylar could have the same DNA," Lex said. Trinity just stared at him with a look of incredulousness on her face.

"Mr. Luthor, please do not refer to that woman on the other team as my double. She's a bitch, and the antithesis to who I am. She claims to be a Christian, yet in my reality I persecuted Christians. She has the love of a man, and I manipulated my Michael Knight to get me pregnant, the Beyonder promises us the ability to rule the world should we win, and your worried about Sylar's DNA?" Trinity said.

"Ms. Knight, My father whom you killed, was curious about extra terrestrial life. He met one Patricia Swann who is handicapped in your reality, yet is whole here lead my father and her own father to fund the Swann Institute for Extra Terrestrial Life in 1988, one year before the Meteor Shower. In 2001, when Clark Kent saved my life, I began an investigation into his life. Michael Knight in both realities came from the existence of some one else. Michael Knight came from the ashes of Michael Long. Clark Kent has no history before I met him after the car crash. I had him investigated, but the _Foundation_ kept interfering in my investigation. Now I have a DNA match of Gabriel Gray, who is known as Sylar, and that matches the man known as Garth Knight whom my father helped design a truck in 1983. I got a sample from a scientist from Knight Industries and now have discovered Sylar and the now incarcerated Garth Knight match genetically," Lex said.

"Still curious about the mystery that surrounds Clark Kent or have you decided to move on?" Bizarro in his much deeper voice said walking in. Lex nodded to him.

"I do what I do and no one will question me," Lex said staring at each one with a sardonic look of evil satisfaction in his eyes.

"You must move on, Lex," Bizarro said.

"My first objective is to rescue Sylar. We assault the Command Center of Clark Kent. Assemble the team. We attack at dawn!" Lex said.

_To be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

Smallville: The Secret Wars

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight is my characters but their powers are ©2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Spider-man & the alien Symbiote, The Beyonder is ©1983,2008 Marvel Entertainment, Inc)

_Chapter 12: First attack part 2_

The alarm klaxons blared incessantly causing Clark Kent, and Chloe to look at the monitor screen to see the flying image of someone who looked like Clark leading an army.

"We have a problem!" Chloe said as she slapped the warning system. Claire Bennett came.

"Who is that?" She asked seeing the face of Clark Kent mirrored on the alternate face on the enemy.

"He's a resident of the planet Krypton, who was designed as an enemy of General Zod who plotted to take over Krypton, but this experiment revolted against the Planetary Council and sided with the General. Both were decapitated, and their bodies destroyed, and they were sent to an interdemensional prison called the _Phantom Zone_. Lex accidentally released this phantom. This phantom stole some of my DNA and replicated my body complete with powers. Jor-El can explain the rest," Clark said. Jor-El walked in.

"This alien was created to stop General Zod, but Zod offered him a deal which he took. Krypton was ultimately destroyed. When Kal-El escaped from the _Phantom Zone_, he released some of the Phantoms and other villains from the 28 known galaxies. He killed or reimprisoned most of them, including General Zod. It seems this Bizarro is all that's left of the phantoms. Who else is with them?" Jor-El asked.

"Lex Luthor, Trinity Marie Knight, Milton Fine, and another being known as Rayburn & the mirror Universe duplicate of Lana Lang. Milton Fine is the Brain Interactive Construct and he still is trying to release his master, Zod at any cost," Jor-El said. "I did pull someone else from Earth with the Beyonder's permission. May I present Tommy Oliver, also known as _The Green Ranger_," Jor-El said.

"Who is Rayburn?" Tommy said walking over to the moniter. Clark brought up a screen full of data on a classmate of Clark's from Smallville Elementary School.

"He was a classmate of mine from when I was in elementary school back when the 1st meteor shower happened. He apparently got some gifts from the Kryptonite particles when my ship crashed on Earth as a 3 year old." Clark said.

"_Section D penetrated. Intruders located" _ spoke the computer system. Clark ran to the section and saw the one man he never thought he would see.

"You're the one man I never thought I would see here," Said the voice of Lex Luthor.

_To be continued.._


	13. Chapter 13

Smallville: The Secret Wars

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean & Trinity Marie Knight is my character but their powers are ©2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Spider-Man, The black Costume, Venom is ©1984, 2008 Marvel Entertainment & 20__th__ Century Fox. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other Characters are mine)_

Chapter 13: Battle part 1 

Lex Luthor stared at his former friend Clark Kent dressed in the Costume of the House of El complete with the family Crest of the House of El on the chest of the black jumpsuit and a red cape with the family crest on the cape as well.

"Clark! Why are you dressed like that?" Lex said brandishing a weapon from his fortress. Clark smiled.

"You have me confused with someone else. I am Kal-El of the destroyed planet Krypton. I was sent here to stop you and your team from the Mirror Universe from destroying the Terran World called Earth. Why do you seek the Healer?" Clark said using his Kryptonian name to hide his identity from his former friend.

"Because, Kal-El, she holds the secret to eternal life. She has the gift of spontaneous regeneration. You also have the man called Sylar in your holding cell. Why do you want to stop Trinity Marie Knight for? What crime has she committed?" Lex asked. Jor-El walked up behind his son.

"Human, She has perpetrated many crimes in her reality known to both Krypton and Earth as the _Mirror Universe_, a place where any manner of decency and goodness are viewed as a joke and survival of the fittest is seen as supreme. Where General Zod wanted to control Earth for his own ends but was repelled by the humans in that reality much as he was here by my son and yourself. In the end that reality took the one beacon of light, Kal-El of Krypton and twisted his mind to what was good and holy and turned him into a madman. That man's half-sister helped the Americans of that reality conquer Earth and killed many in the name of tyranny. The people of Krypton & Earth cherish the freedom we hold dear. That woman will destroy everything that Krypton stood for and for what The United States of America stands for. Freedom is not true Freedom if there is a price to pay. That woman must be stopped. She is but the first in a wave of people from that Universe to attempt to conquer our reality if we don't stop her," Jor-El said. Lex then turned to see Milton Fine and Trinity Marie Knight behind him.

"They are lying, Lex. Don't believe them," Trinity sneered as she saw Clark.

"Why should I believe you?" Lex said turning around to face Clark and Jor-El.

"Lex, I met your grandfather Lachlan in the year 1961. He was a criminal, but he did what he did because he wanted the best for his children, and his grandchildren. He looked out for you. The Mirror Trinity and the mirror Lana you don't know. Do you really think they have your best interests at heart?" Jor-El said. Lex raised his weapon.

"I have my own agenda, and that is to uncover the mystery that is Clark Kent. I wondered on that eventful day on the Loeb Bridge why he saved me, and I still intend to find out why," Lex said as he fired his pulse weapon.

"Then it begins Lex. The war to end all wars. Have it your way then," Clark said.

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

Smallville: The Secret Wars

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Spider-Man and the black Costume are ©1983, 2007 Marvel Entertainment, Inc & 20__th__ Century Fox. All Knight Rider elements if any are ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)_

Chapter 14: Battle Part 2 

Trinity Jean Knight stared across at her mirror duplicate, Trinity Marie Knight. Her doppelganger. The antithesis of her. The one who brought about the war that Clark & his team is currently involved in.

"Well, well, well, we finally meet, Trinity Jean Knight of Krypton. What the hell do you want?" Trinity Marie Knight said, staring long and hard at her evil twin.

"I want to stop you, Trinity. You're the reason we're here at Battleworld. My question is why did you instigate this war?" Trinity said, smiling as she raised her fists to prepare for a battle.

"Your Cousin or should I say our cousin Kara. Zor-El wants her and the healer Claire Bennett. I was sent to grab them, so I used Lex and Brainiac and Bizarro to aid me in my quest," Trinity Marie said.

"Why would Uncle Zor-El want Kara?" Trinity said.

"Bitch she belongs on Krypton. I've been asked to bring her to my reality's Krypton. So I conceived this war as a way to allow Lex to destroy your brother and I also get what I want," Trinity Marie Knight said as she ran using her super speed and punched Trinity back into a wall.

"What does Zor-El want with Kara?" Trinity asked.

"Because He wanted to shape her into a true Kryptonian. He wanted to show her what life is like on Krypton," Trinity Marie said.

"I already know what life on Krypton is like, Trinity Marie Knight. I was born on Krypton but was forced to go to Earth in 2001, but was in suspended animation until last year. I will not go with you to the alternate reality version of Krypton, because both my father and Uncle learned of your reality far before the humans did," Kara said. She then punched Trinity Marie Knight in the back.

"How can you sacrifice yourself for a woman you barely know?" Trinity Marie Knight said as she found herself in a kneeling position from the powerful punch.

"She's family. You may look like her, act like her and even share the same name, but you're not family. You're a monster," Kara said.

_The lab: _Claire Bennett looked at the lifeless body of Lionel Luthor, the man Trinity Marie Knight had assassinated. She wondered if her powers would raise to life this corrupt man who had brought both joy and sorrow in so many people's lives.

"Claire Bennett, you must raise him to life. He is my Emissary. I need him to aid me in training Kal-El in the rest of his destiny," Jor-El said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered as she saw Lionel's face on Jor-El as if seeing him for the first time.

"Will that end the war?" She asked.

"No, but it would rectify the wrong done and declare my daughter innocent," Jor-El said. Claire placed her hands on Lionel's lifeless body. The dead man's body began to fill with light as Spirit and body were reunited as one.

_The main war room: _Trinity stared at her double with a look of anger.

"The only way to end this is to kill me, if I don't kill you first," Trinity Jean Knight said to her doppelganger.

"So be it Kryptonian," Trinity Marie Knight said as she began to use her super speed. Trinity Jean Knight ran forward as well, planning to knock her evil twin out. The two collided and white light filled the room….and all combantants were gone returned to their separate universes….

_Chicago, Illinois, Our reality:_ A Young woman appeared out of no where, naked, half asleep.

"Hey!" Said the police officer said trying to wake her up. The young woman began to stir.

"Where am I?" the young woman asked.

"Chicago. Who are you?" The young male cop said noticing how physically perfect she was.

"My name is…Linda Masters," Spoke an amnesiac Trinity Jean Knight…

To Be Continued…


End file.
